


Idol Equals...Girlfriend??

by 5ylph_0f_H34r7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguments, Assassination, Celebrity Crush AU, Dave is basically Brendon Urie, F/F, Fangirl by Ghost Town, Fluff, Hardcore fangirls, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, It's obviously unrequited tho, John never gets jealous, Just without the beer, M/M, Minor Character Death, PTSD, Sort Of, Surpisingly, The press is kinda nosy, Victorious by P!ATD, We're So Starving by P!ATD, ginger!Dave, jade has a crush on dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ylph_0f_H34r7/pseuds/5ylph_0f_H34r7
Summary: John has had a crush on the infamous Dave Strider for quite some time, but he never thought he would have him. When they become a public relationship, something big happens, and Dave detaches himself from the public, and John. It's now John's job to help his boyfriend get over the tragic event.AKA: A rushed Hurt/Comfort story that popped into my head while listening to Collar Full by P!ATD





	1. Chapter 1

John had been ecstatic about this trip for what seemed like years, though it meant he had to sit in a crowded airplane for roughly four hours, but he didn't really mind.

Him and his friends, Jade and Rose, were traveling to Texas from their shared apartment in Washington to see the universally famous Dave Strider. Both Jade and John had small crushes on him, and were practically vibrating with excitement, but Rose wasn't too excited. She has to see him at family get togethers, why would she be?

Dave was a singer, writer, film director, model, illustrator, and an actor, so you've probably heard of him, even if you weren't a fan.

Once they arrived in Texas, both Jade and John were shaking in their seats, anticipation and impatience consuming them.

"A little excited are we?" Rose smirks. John nods quickly in response. "Of course I am, we're going to see Dave freaking Strider!"

"It looks like someone has a bit of a crush!" Jade giggles.

John crosses her arms and pouts, "I do not!"

"Yes you do~!"

"No I don't!"

"Alright, you two, cease your quarreling." Rose butts in again, leading the two out of the row of seats.

John and Jade rushed to the hotel, wanting to get to tomorrow's concert as fast as possible, forcing themselves to sleep in a matter of minutes. But of course, Rose stayed up, but only to chat with her girlfriend, Kanaya Maryam.

She eventually fell asleep around midnight, and woke up to Jade shaking him awake and squealing, "ROSE WAKE UP! IT’S TODAY!!" A rude awakening, but it's not like she was going to make the others late to their long-awaited concert. It was around two, which was pretty early for Dave, because, surprise, surprise, he usually wakes up around eleven due to his frequent late nights.

She got up and got dressed, letting John and Jade go down to breakfast without her. Once they came back, they all went to a few places around the event center where Dave would be performing.

Time slowly went by, but eventually the doors opened and the group was practically the first ones in a line that stretched all the way to the entrance of a restaurant down the street. They went to the front row, waiting patiently till everyone filed in.

After a few minutes, one of Dave's lesser known songs, 'We're So Starving’ started playing over the speakers, but Dave was still nowhere to be seen.

John noticed that there were a lot of girls around his age. Probably here just for the hot stuff, he thought. Hot stuff equaling Dave. But he does admit that Dave is probably the prettiest person he's ever seen, so he can't hate too much.

Dave came onto stage after the intro to "Victorious," and the crowd about died. John was fairly surprised at how hardcore some of these fans were.

In the end, the concert was a blast, and he about lost his voice from shout-singing the lyrics to his favorite songs, aka: the ones that weren't too fast for him.

After all of the songs were sung, Dave was sitting on the edge of the stage, giving autographs on multiple girls's shirts, hats, movies, and pictures. John rushed up to her with a movie poster for what Dave said was his favorite movie. Of course it was one of his movies. He personally didn't like it, but whatever made him happy.

Rose followed him, earning a quick wave from Dave once she was noticed. John looked back at her, shocked. "You know her?" 

"He's my step-sister."

John’s jaw dropped. He was friends with his idol's sister!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave asks John out on a date, and John finds out he likes black and red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV switch to Dave at the first part, if you don't catch it. And I'm not sure if all chapters will be as long as this one so don't get your hopes up :)

It took awhile to get through all the the posters, magazines, and books, (One person even brought a life sized pillow, goddamn), people asked you to sign, but you were too polite to let them go without an autograph. Long story short, you got bored pretty quickly, but you flashed your award-winning smile and signed the things presented.

Eventually a guy, which you can only describe as adorkable, approached the line with a poster for your favorite movie. Either he's done his research, or its just a huge coincidence. You noticed Rose behind him, and you quickly waved at her before turning back to the lovestruck female before you. Didn't they know you were mostly attracted to guys?

A few more of these girls and the guy came up, giving you a better look at him. He had remarkably messy hair, sparking blue eyes, (pick-up line generated!) and square-rimmed glasses that sat comfortably on the bridge of his nose. He wore one of the broken record shirts you sell, and light blue denim shorts, accompanied by black flip flops. Dear lord, he was absolutely gorgeous.

As you were lost in checking this guy out, you realized that one, he had handed you the poster, and two, he's the guy Rose told you about. Thankfully your intuition told you to take the poster, and you thought of some cute pickup line to write with your blood red sharpie.

'Are you a snickers, cause I'm satisfied?’ Nah, Rose told me he was allergic to peanuts. Or, ‘are you from Australia, cause you meet my koala-fications?’ No, Dirk’s boyfriend is Australian. Rose would catch it...' After a while, you decided to just write, 'youre pretty cute wanna go out sometime? 420-413-8693 -Dave Strider' and you give it back to the guy in front of you. You hope he responds with all your heart. You haven't been on a date in so long, you can barely remember how to charm the folks anymore.

~~~

Once you get your poster back, you decide to wait till you get back to the hotel to read what Dave wrote.

You about died when you did. You settled for squealing uncontrollably, hyperventilating, and shoving the poster in Rose's face.

"He asked me on a date! Me! Oh my god! Should I say yes? I don't know what to do!"

Rose smiled and responded only with, "Respond to him if you'd like to go on a date with him. If not, ignore him." You nod vigorously and rush to your phone, showing her that were definitely going on a date with the infamous Dave Strider.

~Messaging~  
John: Hey Dave!  
John: This is the guy you asked out, John Egbert?  
Dave: oh hey  
Dave: so what do you say  
John: I'd love to! But you probably wouldn't want to come here, I have to stay with Rose and her friend :B  
Dave: :B?  
John: It's a cute emoticon I use sometimes  
Dave: dude  
Dave: emoticons are centuries old  
John: That's what you think!  
Dave: thats a fact  
John: ugh  
John: Fine  
John: They're old  
John: Now, where and what are we gonna do?  
Dave: i dont know  
Dave: we could take a romantic walk through the park holding hands and almost engaging in some sloppy makeouts before paparazzi bombards us with lights like some sort of bunch of day-fireflies that cant mind their own business  
John: That was...oddly specific  
John: But I guess it would work for me  
John: What time?  
Dave: john i was joking  
Dave: well probably just go somewhere to eat then go back to my hotel  
John: Don't you live here?  
Dave: yeah but not here specifically  
Dave: small town  
John: Oh  
John: Well are you gonna pick me up or what?  
Dave: sure  
Dave: around eight i guess  
John: That works for me!  
John: See you then!  
Dave: see ya  
~John ceased pestering Dave~

 

Dave got here pretty quickly, but you were ready for him when he knocked on the hotel door.

You were dressed in a light blue dress shirt, along with black dress pants and shoes. You didn't bother to look too nice, so it didn't really take you long to get ready.

You pass a pouting Jade as you go to answer the door, smiling widely at the fact that you were going on a date with her crush.

Once you saw him, you couldn't help but stare. He was wearing a black button-up shirt with a red collar-no doubt red fabric from the inside of the shirt-and two thin red lines ran diagonally across his chest. He was wearing his classic aviator shades, which kinda disappointed you. Nobody knew the color of his eyes, but you're sure they're beautiful.

You wanted to kiss him right there on the spot.

He waved his hand in front of you and said, "Yo, Earth to John, anyone in there?"

You snap out of your lovestruck trance and stutter out, "Y-yeah, let's go," Before walking out the door with him.

He leads you to a black car, (He really seems to like the color combination of black and red) and hops in the driver's seat. You sit next to him and grab his hand once he starts driving. He intertwines your fingers with yours, and you blush slightly.

Somebody get your deathbed ready, cause you’ll be laying in it by the end of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and John's first date, becoming an established couple, and making Jade beyond envious.

So far the date was going perfectly, and you planned to go for a kiss sometime soon. You know you were going fast, but John would most likely only be in the state for a few more days.

You two were eating at an Olive Garden, since it was the nicest restaurant you could think of. You weren't very good at planning dates, which is why you were reluctant to even ask him on one.

"Thanks for taking me here! I don't think I've been to this nice of a restaurant since I was really little!"

"Of course. It was the best I could think of so I’m glad someone else likes my judgement."

He smiles widely, making you want to kiss him right there, in front of everyone. But you don't.

You pay the bill and lead John to your car again, holding his hand in yours.

The car ride was mostly silent until you arrived at your hotel. You heard a gasp come from the boy beside you, and you smiled. Your hotel was the most expensive in the city, and you have to admit, it's amazingly pretty. You step into the glass elevator and he follows.

Once you get to your room you go straight for the bed. He sits next to you, still admiring the beautiful room you stayed in. You pull him down toward her and whisper, "kiss?" He nods quickly, a heavy blush collecting to cover his cheeks and the tip of his ears.

You kiss him slowly, but he kisses back immediately.

John's POV

You wake up next to his dead-to-the-world self the next morning, surprising, having half-expected to be alone again. You wrap your arms around his neck and smile.

“Good morning Sleeping Beauty" you whisper.

He rubs his eyes and slips on his shades before you can see his eyes. "Good morning to you too."

The two of you had breakfast together the next morning, and to your surprise, it wasn't awkward like you thought it would be. You talked about annoying paparazzi, Dave's early life, his family, your personal life, and Rose.

You went swimming later, having to wear Dave's extra swimming trunks that were surprisingly tight. You suppose it’s because of the objectification of male celebrities.

Eventually the both of you had engaged in a splash fight, and not surprisingly (to you) you won. You think.

Dave fell silent as you two went back to the room, and by what seemed like instinct already, you asked him what was wrong.

"A-are we...boyfriends now? Like, a couple?"

"I think so."

He sighed in relief, happy that they weren't just friends after their date last night.

You pull him into a kiss, wrapping your arms around her waist. He pulled away once the elevator opened, and you were both grateful no one was outside it.

You intertwine your fingers between his when he grabs your hand, flashing him your apparently dorky smile. Right then, at the worst time, Rose texted you.

~Messaging~  
Rose: John, I do hope you know our flight is scheduled to be in a few hours and you still need to put everything away.  
John: Yeah, I know  
John: I'll be there in a few minutes  
Rose: Sounds like a plan  
~Rose ceased messaging John~

"Dave, can you drive me back to my hotel?"

He turns to you, a look of disappointment in his eyes, at least, that’s what you think.

You kiss his cheek and whisper, "It'll be ok. You just have to promise to visit me!" You smile, tapping your finger on the tip of his nose, making him smile and nod.

"Promise." He says, walking into the room then changing into his signature red-sleeved broken record shirt, accompanied by black ripped up skinny jeans and red converse, and you can't help but stare. Again.

"Y-you look really pretty!” you stutter, immediately feeling like an idiot.

“Thanks.”

The ride back was filled with sadness and reminders to visit. Dave hugged you reluctantly and you waved again before walking in the room to a somehow still pouting Jade and Rose on her phone. Neither one of them even looked at you. Wow.

"Hey...guys?"

"How was your night with Dave?" Jade asks, trying not to sound to rude and envious, but failing.

Rose sits up, and you realize she was just finishing a text to Kanaya. "Jade, calm down. You know he's mostly attracted to guys, even if he is pansexual"

Jade huffs in response, loosening up her posture.

"It was great, to answer your question. And...we're a couple now!"

Rose's eyes widen. "Is that so?" You nod excitedly. 

"Well, expect your face to be on the cover of a Gossip magazine soon."

"That's almost the best part! Other than dating my celebrity crush of course." You turn to Jade and smile widely, getting a jealous glance away in return.

Things are going your way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave disassociates himself with the public, and John finds out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fangirl by Ghost Town is in this chapter, but I had to change the pronouns...Sorry :(

Sure enough, you found you and Dave’s kissing faces plastered on almost all the magazines at the store the next day, accompanied by something along the lines of, ‘Infamous Dave Strider no longer single?’

Don't get yourself wrong, you loved the fact that people knew you were dating someone who’d been named ‘Hottest Man in the World’ multiple times, but getting called ‘Dave’s boyfriend’ multiple times a day by complete strangers on the street got amazingly annoying in a matter of minutes.

You plop down on the couch once you get home from the store, leaving Rose to unpack everything. It had been a few months after you left Texas, and you noticed Dave was, one, with his brothers more often, two, avoiding interviews and questions about his new and budding relationship, three, more active when you engage in a conversation with her, and four, less active on her social media. He did mention that he became busy with an inspiration overload, then he went on to explain how important these outbursts were to his success, so you guess that could be why he's so inactive with the public.

That night, you were scrolling through your text messages to him that he hadn't answered yet, when your Spotify gave you an alert for a new song called ‘Fanboy’. Maybe this is what he was giving all his attention to? Guess you’ll check it out.

“I know this boy that says he’s lost it all

And that he’s gonna fall

And that he’ll never be happy again

I know this all to be true

I’ve lived it, I’m no different

I’m just like you, just like you.”

So far it was different than his others, and you realized that it was intentionally more like the songs you told him you especially liked. And just from listening to this leaked song, you realized that the rest of the album would be dedicated to you.

“Fanboy, fanboy, you don’t know what you do to me

I love your insecurities

Fanboy, fanboy, hope you know you mean the world to me

I wish that you could see what I see.”

Now, the chorus was obviously for you. Even if you weren't the one that stole his heart, you’d find that fact to be true.

After you listened to the song, you decided to video chat with Dave.

He picked up after a few seconds, and the first thing you noticed was Dave’s older brother, Dirk, quickly trying to get the phone to Dave, as if he picked up, saw it wasn’t who he thought it was, and consequently panicked. You giggle, which causes the phone to rip from Dirk’s hands and land on Dave’s face. He looked like he hadn't seen happiness in days.

“Hey Dave! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I'm ok.”

“You wouldn't look or sound like that if you were fine.”

“I'm fine, John.”

“You can tell me Dave, I mean, the world’s gonna know at some point.”

He sighs and looks towards Dirk, then back to the camera. “My oldest brother...David, died. S-someone..” His eyes gloss over, and you prepare for a long call. “H-he drank too much alcohol and had hung out in his room all night. I walked in to keep him company once I heard him crying. S-someone had apparently sent someone to…k-k-kill him as a threat to me because I was dating you. We took him to the hospital as quick as we could, but…” He sniffles and it strikes your heart more than any sword ever could. “He died b-before we could get him there.”

“You can cry, love. I won't judge.” He shakes his head hastily but manages to stutter out a, “I-I gotta go.” Before hanging up quickly.

  
Looks like you’ve got a lot of money to spend.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

About two months and 237 unread messages later, you had finally saved up enough money to go see Dave. You immediately book tickets to Texas, determined to help him with whatever is making him ignore the public, including you.

Once you get to the Strider residence, you one, take in how big the house is, and two, are greeted by Dirk. He had spiked up ginger hair, like Dave’s, and bore a plain black wife beater with a single orange baseball cap printed on the middle. Settled on his hips were a pair of black jeans, and fingerless leather gloves stuck out greatly against the almost white skin of his hands.

“John, correct?” You nod and he calls for Dave. He then ushers you in, and the first thing you hear, instead of footsteps down the stairs like there should be, there was a English accent coated, “Who is it, love?” And a, “He’s not able to come down.”

The first statement came from a tan boy on the couch, and he earns a slight smile from Dirk as he sits down besides him and says, “Dave's boyfriend, no one to worry about,” accompanied by a kiss on the cheek. No doubt that they’re dating. Wait, he looks like your cousin, Jake! Small world indeed, you think.

The other statement, however, came from no doubt the now eldest brother, Derek.

“What do you mean?” You say, walking up the stairs to Dave’s bedroom where Derek stood.

“He’s developed a bit of PTSD from what we now dub, ‘The David incident.’

“Oh...Am I able to go in there to at least try to console him?”

“You can try, but I’ve been in there almost all day.”

You nod and walk into the almost pitch black room, the only light coming from the lit-up turntables on the side of his room, which you have to admit, hid him pretty well. “Dave, babe?” You try to coax him toward you by using pet names and a cautious tone of voice.

“John?”

“Yep, it’s me.” Dave stands up from his bed, startling you since you thought he was behind his turntables.

“Did you seriously waste all your money coming here?”

“Of course! I’m not a terrible boyfriend!” You can sense his smile, and your heart flutters as a wave of relief washes over you. “Can I turn on the light, though? I can’t see a gosh darn thing other than your turntables!”

“Uh, yeah.” You turn on the light, revealing the corners of his room you had never witnessed before in reality. You wander over to him, peck him quickly, then sit down on the blood red bed. “So, first thing’s first, why have you been avoiding me and the outside world? Everyone’s dying to know what’s happened! Trust me, I’ve had reporters knocking at my door more than once.”

“...I guess it’s the fact that whenever I talked to reporters, I always had David beside me, cheering me on and giving me advice. He was my favorite…” You pull him down next to you and wrap your arm around his shoulders as he falls against your shoulder. “He always helped me with my music, in fact, he did it a lot. He never wanted to be in the spotlight though, so we didn’t consider him a member. But I always did. Since I’ve never lived with my parents, I considered him my dad when I was little, but he started denying it as I grew older.”

“So that doesn’t explain why you’re avoiding me.”

“I don’t really know why I did. I guess Dirk and Derek kept me busy with their own versions of therapy without actually taking me to actual therapy.”

“What did they have you do?”

“Derek made me strife with him a lot, to get my mind off of it, I guess. Dirk had a more straightforward approach. You know those leaked songs?”

“Of course. I practically know all the words already!”

He smiles slightly and continues. “Dirk made me write them and do all of the background music instead of David. That’s partially why it sounds so different.”

“I think Dirk’s approach was a bit better. It did have glorious results for our side, anyway.”

“I guess. I haven’t been ‘cured’ much though.”

“I’d assume it takes quite some time. It has only been a few months.” Dave nods as Derek calls, “Pizza or Chinese?” In response came a choir of three voices shouting somehow in sync, “Pizza!” You can almost hear Derek nod a few minutes after when you turn your head back to look at Dave. “I hope she gets black olive.” He says, licking her lips subtly “Ew, black olives? I hope it’s just plain pepperoni.”

“Pepperoni? If we’re downgrading we might as well just get the crust!” He giggles along with you, and your smile becomes wider each time Dave smiles that night.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The pizza arrives about fifteen minutes later, and Dirk and his boyfriend had decided the toppings, so there were three pizza boxes sitting on the counter. The first was only black olive for Dave, the second was half pepperoni and cheese, then the other was plain cheese for who you assumed was Jake. It surprised you how fast everyone ate, especially with how thin everyone in the household was.

Afterwards, you wanted to help Dave, seeing as you played the piano. You knew it would come in handy at some point.

“Hey, do you have a piano or a keyboard that I could play?”

“We should, why?”

“I want to help you with your music. I’m sure everyone’s just waiting for the album to be released already. I might as well help you!” You plan to also get Dirk in on it, but you assume he’d want to spend time with Jake if anything. Jake was always into clingy and stubborn guys.

“Why? Is that all you came for?”

“Of course not! That’s only... _partially_ the reason! I do want to help you recover, and once I heard of Dirk’s idea, I kind of adapted it. I came mostly to just be with you. I had to fight a lot with Rose and Jade to come here.”

“I don’t care how much you had to fight with my sister to come here. I really don’t. You’re acting just like Dirk and Derek. You only want to get rid of the effects of the attack instead of addressing it! You only asked me twice about how I was, then just went on about my fans’ lack of Strider. This is exactly why I didn’t want a fan as a boyfriend! Every single time I make an exception, they only care about my work instead of me as a person!”

“I-” You try to intervene, but Dave’s words quickly sink in before you can start. “I-I care about you! I just think that making music and doing the things you did with David and powering through it can help you with diminishing your flashbacks! If you want someone to only care about your PTSD, I can talk to Dirk and Derek about sending you to an actual therapy! I’m sure your reputation, and reporters for that matter, would love that! If you even want fans anymore, you’re going to have to power through it until you can do these things without so much difficulty and tears!” That seemed to shut him up. You really didn’t mean to start a fight with him, you only wanted to help! ‘He must be so impacted by the ‘assassination’ that he can’t think clearly.,’ you think.

You go out of the room to find Dirk, which also meant finding Jake. God, you haven’t talked to him in so long! You do feel bad about leaving Dave in there all by himself, though. He’ll make it, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry if I get things wrong and stereotype, even though the panic attack was only two seconds and near the end. I haven't done much research because, as the summary states, this is pretty rushed...

* * *

You find them around downstairs around fifteen minutes later. Before you found them, however, you got dragged into a conversation with Derek about Dave, which lasted around ten minutes. He’s not as rude and cold as the public makes him out to be, that’s for sure. When you did find them, Jake was sitting next to Dirk, intently watching him program and build a robot.

The robot looked like David.

You discard the observation and head down, nearly tripping on the discarded wire and scraps of metal while you navigate the messy room. It’s no surprise that you did once you got to the boys, ruining your chance to scare them. You silently curse and get up as Jake turns around, and because you were looking away, you miss the flash of recognition in his eyes.

He rushes over to you, somehow not tripping on anything despite how terrible his footwork was. You guess it could have been the key to doing that, since your feet were twisted into pretty weird positions while getting over here.

“John! I thought I had recognized you, but you look so different from the last time I saw you! You must be dating Dave, I saw it all over the news! And not just on the news! I saw it on _People,_ and o-”

“You’re rambling, hon.” You looked towards the ginger male on the bench, but he hasn’t even turned around.

Jake blushes lightly and sits down again, inviting you to sit next to him, so you do. The bench was surprisingly comfortable. I guess it would have to be if Dirk were to spend a lot of time down here. You decide to cut to the chase since you’ve wasted to much time away from Dave already. “So, Dave told me that you were having him make music to try to get over his PTSD?”

This time he turns toward you. “Yes. Is there a problem with that?” There was such venom in his voice, that Jake honestly jumped. He put his hand around Jake’s shoulder, pulling him towards his side. Jake happily obliged, although a bit hesitant, resting his head on Dirk’s shoulder.

“I--there’s definitely no problem with it! I think it’s brilliant, actually! I just wanted to know if we would be able to do it now. I have been planning to move somewhere around here so I can help him further, maybe even move in with him if it’s not too big of a stretch!” Jake looks up at his boyfriend with sparkling eyes, and with which he responds with a kiss to the temple and a quiet, “I’m working on it.” He looks back up at you and says, “Why not? He’s got some lyrics.”

Jake smiles and gets up, grabbing a few papers before following you and Dirk upstairs. This time you successfully get through the mess, which completely baffles you. You make it to Dave’s room without distractions, and you guys find him playing his 2ds.

“Get up Dave, music time.” 

Dave sits up and groans, reluctantly walking over to his turntables. 

“I can play the piano if that helps at all?” You say, the end lilting up and making your offer sound like a question.

“I’m sure the song could use a piano backing. But that does mean he’d have to write piano music for it.” Dirk responds, glancing at the shorter boy beside him.

“I can write it if you’d like! I’m pretty good at it.” You smile.

“Alright. We’ll play through it and try and see if you can write one.”

You give him a bright smile and a thumbs up before they start, and you immediately tap your foot to the music. B, e sharp, g, b, e sharp, repeat. B, e sharp, g, b, e sharp, repeat.

Halfway through the song, right when the speed picks up, Dave starts hyperventilating, but trying to go on playing as normal. You rush over to him, motioning for Dirk and Jake to stop playing. “Hey, hey, Dave…” You’re now amazingly thankful you looked up how to do this.

 

It took a few minutes to calm him down, but he seemed fine now. You’re now sitting next to him on his bed, like you had been for the past few minutes.

“I love you, John.”  
  
“...I love you too.”


	8. The Rushed Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending was so rushed. I didn't really have a plan for anything big to happen after the main climax, and I got severely stuck, and lost quite a bit of inspiration that might've made this ending longer.

A few years later, Dave still wasn’t completely over David’s death, but he became able to make music with you, go on tour (three exactly), and you've started playing with him! Rose and Jade come over quite a lot, but Rose comes over a lot more than Jade.

Dirk and Jake got married a few months ago, but they still live with you, Dave, and Derek. He says it’s because he couldn’t leave Dave and Derek alone, even considering the fact they had all lived together for their entire lives. You admire Jake and Dirk’s ability to stay together even after all the problems with Dave and David. Dirk became a bit more irritable, but he’s still nice to the public and the press.

Dave’s movies have become more popular, and you two have since become ‘LGBT+ icons’, and you two have attended, and spoke at, many LGBT+ rallies and parades. 

The police had only just recently found out David’s killer, a girl named Jaelyn Harley, coincidentally one of Dave’s exes. She was tried, ended up pleading guilty, and was sentenced to fifteen years to life with no chance of parole. 

You plan to propose to Dave sometime soon, but there’s no way you could make your proposal as perfect as him. You obviously couldn’t afford a nice ring, or anything fancy like other celebrity proposals. You still love him no matter what, though, and you always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This story has been completed for quite a while, but looking back on it, I think I might just update it and make it a proper story. So-shameless promotion-please subscribe so you can be notified if and when I come back to this!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter's so short! I already have this story done, so I might upload every other day at the most frequent. I might post faster if people like it, but there are only nine chapters. See you next chapter!


End file.
